Total drama afterwords
by jj13dog
Summary: what happens to mike, Zoey, Scott, and all the others after total drama allstars? Find out now, on Total Drama Afterwords
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this story will switch from Mike to Zoey and a couple other characters. This is my first fan fiction, so bear with me!

This takes place after Total Drama Allstars.

Chapter 1

Mike P.O.V

I stretched out and leaped high into the air, just like Svetlana always used to, before… then. Names Mike Smith, I'm from total drama season four and five. I muttered to myself, "okay, you're going to do it today, Mike, you have to perfect this!"

I jumped and flipped, grabbing on to the hanging bars in the personal gym I bought after I won season five. I twisted and leaped, flipping in directions that should of killed me, but not with Svetlana's abilities.

"Looking good Mike, even better then Svetlana"

I turned my head, which was defiantly my mistake, and came crashing down on my head. Thankfully, there were no extra personas that would come, screw over my life, and act like the good guy in all of this. "Owwwwww" I moaned. Dizzy from my fall, I could not reginize the voice who messed up my drill. I was ready to list a long string of "potty words" when my vision cleared, and saw Zoey, the love of my life and one of the greatest Total Drama competitors yet.

"Oh my God Mike, are you okay, please tell me your all right!" she exclaimed, with just a "hint" of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Zoey, I'll be fine, I just need to rest." I assured her. "But can you help me to my room, I am still really dizzy!" I asked, even though she would say yes.

"You know I would do just about anything for you Mike." She kissed me on the cheek and helped me up to my room.

I should probably explain the whole acrobatics thing. So a year ago on Total Drama All Stars, my evil personality, Mal, got loose, and after lots of madness, he was destroyed. But the thing is, in order to get rid of him and save myself and everyone around me; I had to get rid of all my other personas. The good part was, they all joined into me, and I gained all of their abilities, all useful to myself and others.

I won that season though, and bought a mansion where Camron, my parents, Zoey, and I lived full time, with perfect lives. Later on Zoey and Camron came in. Cam gave me a head pill. "Here Mike, take this and you should feel a whole lot better!" I took the pill, thanked Cam, and he left me and Zoey to chat. We talked about school and normal kid stuff, avoiding serious stuff for the time being. When Zoey left me to sleep, though, I felt like the luckiest guy on Earth to have her.

Zoey's P.O.V

Zoey looked at Mike, watching his peaceful breaths steady up and down, up and down. It had been a year since the Mal epidemic, but she still felt… afraid of Mike. It wasn't his fault, but Mal's. He scared Zoey for weeks, making Mike seem like a bad person. Even when he was defeated though, the things he had done, like almost killing Cam, or trying to destroy Mike for good, had scared me. Sometimes, when I look at Mike, I see Mal, and I am scared because if Mal comes back, and I am around Mike when it happens, he'll destroy me, and Mike.

As I walked out of the room I heard a voice, "Still scared of Mike?" I turned and saw Dawn, a former competitor from season four, who was visiting for the week.

"Yeah" I replied. There was no lying to Dawn, she could see your aura, literally. "I guess after all the Mal drama; I am just… scared" I went on, feeling guilty "I…"

"I understand" I looked up. "Mal was a terrible being, and it makes it worse seeing he could be residing in the one you love most.

"I never said I loved-" Dawn cut me off there.

"You don't need to be able to read auras to tell you both love each other. That's why you should tell Mike how you feel about the whole Mal situation."

In my heart, I knew I was right, but how would Mike take such a thing? I walked away, upset and confused.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mike's P.O.V

I definitely did not sleep soundly; I slept like every other night since last season, with nightmares worse than my alternate personas. I would see Mal, hurting Zoey, Cam, Gwen, and all of my friends, over and over. I could not blink, and I heard all my friends' pleas for help, and I was powerless, just like before. It was the worst ever, but I couldn't tell anyone, especially Zoey, I couldn't scare her like that, so I kept it to myself.

BANG, BANG, BANG! "Mike, time for dinner!" Zoey yelled. I got on my feet and opened the door to see Zoey's face.

"Thanks for the warning, what's my Moms, "Delicious" meal tonight?" I questioned her.

"Spinach and brussel sprouts" Zoey replied, smirking. She loved that, I hated them though. So we went downstairs to eat dinner, which was as gross as Chef's food, ok, almost as gross as Chef's food, but it still wasn't good.

After we cleaned up, I curled up on the couch with Zoey at my side. I felt safer than I ever had, right next to her. But I remembered the dreams.

"Zoey, I have to talk to you" I starter. "I've been having these terrible nightmares, ever since last season. In them…" I was choked up. "I see you, Cam, my parents, my alternate personas, and everyone else I care about being tortured, hurt, and I have to watch it. And the torturer is… Mal." I starter bawling in her arms.

She hugged me and whispered, "Its ok, you can cry" over and over.

When I calmed down, Zoey held me in silence, for the rest of the night.

Dawn's P.O.V.

Mike was in huge trouble! I read deeply into his calm aura, only to find an evil presence. But he got rid of Mal, she was sure of it! But she also felt Svetlana, Chester, Vito, and even Manatoba Smith! But they were within Mike's personality! As I went deeper, she saw Mal, having the other personas give Mike they're abilities, but why! Mal hated Mike, wanted control, I knew it was dangerous, especially with Mal, but I came so close, I could hear what he was saying.

"He thinks he got rid of me? Ha, he did nothing, just gave himself false courage, and he didn't merge his personalities, he imprisoned them! Now I will have my revenge at last, now won't I" Mal turned his head, smirking, and drilled his eyes into mine. "Now won't we Dawn!"

Hearing say my name, he blasted me back shocking me out of my sleep.

Mal was very much alive, and very much ready.

Zoey's P.O.V.

I woke up, on the couch next to Mike, remembering what he had told me last night.

I shook it off, thinking Mal might really be still alive. I kissed Mike's nose, and went to eat breakfast. What to do? I should tell him I love him, and that I wouldn't leave him because I'm scared of Mal, but I don't want to lie to him! What to do!

**How was that, what is Mal planning, will Zoey confront her fears of Mal, will Dawn take action? Can I stop doing this, what will happen thing. R&R and find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back for another chapter! This is gonna be sweet. Thanks for the reviews, and PLZ read my other story, it's really good. R&R, enjoy.**

Dawns P.O.V

It was one week after she left Mike's and Zoey's, but I was still there mentally. Every night I would prepare to take out Mal by scouting his mind, setting up traps ect. But tonight would be the night. I would enhance her psychic abilities by absorbing energy from the full moon during her venture. But I'm no fool; I left a letter in case she failed and was imprisoned.

My thinking was interrupted by Scott walking in. Scott and Courtney broke up six months after the relationship due to Courtney cheating with Duncan. Scott and I got together months after.

"You aren't serious about fighting Mal, are you?" Scott questioned.

"Yes. I must save a friend from destruction." I replied.

We argued until he reluctantly agreed, Mike needs help.

"Tonight, you shall truly be destroyed!" I thought.

Mike's P.O.V

Zoey lie beside me, her warmth comforting me. We had decided to help stop the nightmares, we should sleep together in order to comfort each other. This had nothing to do with anything like… you know; it was more of a comfort thing, to help us feel safe.

Anyway, I was sleeping besides Zoey when I heard something.

"Yo Mike. Help me in here!" The voice cried out.

"What…" I said confused

"Listen up! We need your heeelllllllllllllll….." The voice drifted away like it was getting farther away. But the weird part was, it sounded like, Vito. But that's impossible; Vito merged with me, and would have showed up if he was still there.

I ended up disregarding the voice I heard, and got up and got dressed, ready to relax on a beautiful summer day.

Zoeys P.O.V

I woke up from a calm deep sleep. It had been weeks since Dawn had left, but I had never done what she requested. I knew she was right, but I still wasn't sure of my feelings. It had helped Mike to sleep in the same bed as me. It repelled the nightmares many nights. When He did though, he quickly calmed down when he heard my voice.

He was out of bed, so I got dressed and went downstairs, where I saw him making breakfast.

"Morning Mike" I said.

"Hello Zoey! The room felt a bit nicer a second ago, I wonder why?" Mike teased me. He put his arms around me and kissed my head.

I instantly blushed, like whenever Mike flirted with me like that.

"Mike, I… I… I love you…" I said whilst looking into his eyes.

"Oh Zoey, I love you too!" Mike replied, kissing me deeply. We always saved our kissing so it would be special, so kissing to a minimum.

We broke away when I noticed B had come in silently. He had a mischievous smile on his face, and I realized he was holding a camera.

"Oh come on B!" I said laughing. We were all laughing, even B. I felt like nothing could go wrong.

**Hope u guys liked it. Remember to R&R with both stories of mine! The next chapter will come soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating this in a while, I really enjoy writing my total drama rewrite more! Plz R&R!**

Zoeys P.O.V

RRIINNNGGG!

I scramble around my purse, looking for my phone. Finally I find it and pull it out.

"Hm" I say "I wonder what Dawn wants?" I pick up the phone and asks "Dawn, what's going on?"

An older and a bit more mysterious woman answers. "Please, Dawn needs you now!"

"Huh?" I question the woman.

"I'm Dawns mom! She went on a spirit journey and hasn't returned to her body! There was a note saying that if Dawn hadn't awakened up by now to have you come immediately! Please help!" Dawn's mother explains

"Where was she going?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, she told me about helping out a friend, then left!" She replied.

"Ok, I need to talk about this with some others, I'll call you back" I concluded.

"Ok, please, I don't know who else to turn to!" Dawns Mom said in farewell.

I hung up and rushed outside faster than ever before.

Mikes P.O.V

I was relaxing by the pool, taking a nap when Zoey startled me out of my sleep.

"Mike, Mike! Get up, it's an emergency!" Zoey cries out. I scramble up to my feet, and I run to where Zoey is standing.

"Zoey, what happened?" I blurt out, seeing her upset face.

"It's Dawn" she answers "She's been trapped in some type of psychic trance, that's what her mother told me at least" Zoey finishes. "She said we have to come out to her place as soon as we can, it was in Dawn's note!" I look straight into her eyes, understanding that this was serious.

LATER ON…

Zoey and I were in my room, packing for the trip to Dawns. Our parents had agreed when we called Dawn's Mom to explain the situation. We were leaving tomorrow, and were ready for the worst.

"I hope Dawn is alight" Zoey says with "just a hint" of worry. She had been edgy the entire afternoon worrying about Dawn. "What if she doesn't wake up?" Zoey asks like a child worried about her mother.

"I know it seems bad, but I'm sure Dawn is fine!" I try to reassure Zoey, but even she can see the worry in my eyes. After we pack, we sit on the bed, holding each other to calm our fear of recent events.

"Mike?" Zoey whispers in my ear.

"What" I whisper back.

"Never leave me, ever" Zoey asks.

"You bet I won't" I answer. I know that she can see that I'm telling the truth.

Dawns P.O.V

I looked up, my face exhausted, and messy.

"Well, well, what do we have here" An evil grin spreads apon a tanned face. "A moonchild huh, just perfect. You look just strong enough to bring me back for good HAHAHAHA"

"You will never win Mal! Mike will be triumphant!" I retort. My face is burning with rage, all directed at his evil aura. "Your aura is too weak to compete with Mike's, even alone he is strong!"

"Oh, but combined with a power like yours, child of the moon, Mike will fall!" Mal answered. Smirking.

It was only then, that I have realized my mistake.

**How was that. Mal has Dawn, and what is he planning to do with her? R&R. Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**RRRRGGGG, I haven't had time to type with the storm and school, ect. But I'm back in action, ready to post another chapter. LET'S GO!**

Mike's P.O.V.

I was on a plane, the first flight we could get to Oregon, where Dawn lived. "Zoey, what do you think Dawn was doing? Why does she need us? I just can't figure it out!" I blurted.

"I know, it is confusing me as well. But I'm sure we'll find out soon!" Zoey replied, trying to sound optimistic. "Dawn will be fine!"

I was still worried. Dawn had become one of my best friends after season 4. She spoke with my alternate personalities and convinced them to tone it down a bit, giving me more control and letting me do as I please. They still came out, that wasn't their fault though. The actions that triggered them FORCED them out most of the time.

I fell asleep in the plane, and fell into my dream…

Zoey's P.O.V

Mike was asleep next to me when I heard a voice.

_Zoey… Zoey…_

I turned around, and saw a little child asleep.

_"What the heck!?"_ I though. _"I'm sure that was a girl's voice!"_

_ Zoey… Its me Dawn!_

_ "Dawn!"_ I thought.

_Please, I don't have much time! I've been imprisoned, and my soul's energy is being drained fast! Heelllllllllllllllppppppppppppp…_

Dawn's voice faded away, leaving me scared and alone. "God help me!" I whispered in fear.

Mikes P.O.V.

I sat up, surrounded by a pink floor and a red sky.

I was back in my mind.

"Hello! Hellooo!" I called out. I walked around for a bit, with nothing at all to do. Suddenly, the floor disappeared beneath me, and I tumbled down a sharp cliff.

"Son of a Bit-"I was cut off by the new surroundings. I looked around, realizing I was in a cave. I had no other option, so I walked into the cave, hoping it would lead back up to the surface. Soon I came across a big open area in the cave, and something ran right past me.

"Vun avay! Vun avay now!" called the figure. Suddenly big wolves ran from another opening chasing the figure. One jumped on me and a bright flash appeared…

Suddenly I was in my plane seat, breathing heavily and my heart racing a mile a minute. "Holy crap!" I muttered. Was that really what happened in my mind? Or was that just a regular dream? All I knew is that I was NEVER eating fish on a plane again!

Mal's P.O.V

"Svetlana, Svetlana, why must you make my life difficult" I said sarcastically. "If you would just cooperate with me we could be free and we would all have our own bodies" I finished.

"No, you vould have zey body, and we be stuck in here!" Svetlana retorted.

"Ah, but now, that can happen" I said, revealing Dawn in glowing chains.

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUNNNNNN. What will happen next. What is Mal using Dawn for, and will Mike ever become sane after eating that fish? Just read my next chapter when it comes out! R&R!**


End file.
